my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Illegal Drugs Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Illegal Drugs, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, is reading a poster taped to a door. Her robot friend, Moby, joins her. MOBY: Beep. Beep? ANNIE: It's Drug Awareness Week at school. MOBY: Beep! The poster reads, "100% Me." ANNIE: It's when we learn how to stay safe from drugs. What are drugs? Annie's notebook reads: What are drugs? ANNIE: A drug is a substance that changes the way your body works. Text reads, drug: a substance that changes the way your body works ANNIE: You might take certain drugs when you're sick or hurt to make you feel better. An image shows different types of prescription drugs. ANNIE: Medicine is a drug that's considered helpful and safe when taken correctly and given to you by a doctor or a trusted adult. Animations show Moby getting instructions from his doctor and a girl getting medicine from a grown-up. ANNIE: Some substances, such as alcohol, are only legal for adults. An image shows bottles of beer, whiskey, and wine. ANNIE: Kids are not allowed to use them. They can really harm our growing bodies. An animation shows two kids skating by a bar. A sign in the window says, “Must be 21 to enter.” ANNIE: When something is illegal, it is against the law. Text reads, illegal: against the law ANNIE: Some drugs are illegal for everyone because they're dangerous. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: How do illegal drugs affect the body? Annie's notebook reads: How do illegal drugs affect the body? ANNIE: You might've heard about the dangers of illegal drugs like marijuana, cocaine, crack, heroin, or meth. The names of these drugs are shown. ANNIE: Drugs change the way you feel and act. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Some illegal drugs make you feel hyper, and then they make you feel sick. Some make you feel sleepy, tired, or even sad. Others make you feel confused and see or believe things that aren't real. Emoticons illustrate the feelings Annie describes. ANNIE: Some substances are legal, but they can be used in illegal ways. Inhalants are substances that are sniffed. An image shows a bottle of rubber cement, model glue, and a can of paint. ANNIE: They can make you feel dizzy and want to throw up. An animation shows a stick figure doing what Annie describes. ANNIE: Some people take steroids illegally, so they can grow bigger muscles. An animation shows a muscular figure getting bigger. ANNIE: This can change their moods though, and damage their whole bodies. The figure turns red with anger. Steam comes out of his ears. Then he shrinks and looks troubled. ANNIE: People who use illegal drugs might do things that they wouldn't normally do, An animation shows a stick figure on drugs about to jump off a high platform. Another stick figure holds his hand up to stop him. ANNIE: or say things they really don't mean. People on drugs don't act like themselves because drugs affect their minds. A stick figure on drugs says things that shock another stick figure. The brain of the one on drugs appears to be scrambled. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: When substances are abused, they are misused or used too much. Abusing illegal substances can permanently damage your heart, lungs, and even your brain. Images show these three organs. ANNIE: They can even kill you. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Drugs can be addictive, which means that a person's body and mind need more and more just to feel okay. It's hard for the person to stop taking the drug. An animation shows a person’s need for more and more cigarettes. Loose cigarettes, and packs of cigarettes, pop up all over. ANNIE: Addiction really damages a person's body. It also causes problems in relationships with family and friends. An animation shows a boy screaming and slamming his bedroom door in his father's face. He has "go away" and "do not enter" written on his door. His dad keeps knocking and his mom holds her head in frustration. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: You're right, Moby, illegal drugs are dumb and dangerous. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: How can you avoid illegal drugs? Annie's notebook reads: How can you avoid illegal drugs. ANNIE: Some kids might try a drug just to see what it's like, or to fit in with a group. But, using illegal drugs isn't cool at all. Two girls are drinking beer. They offer some to a third girl who shakes her head “no” and walks away. ANNIE: They're really bad for you. MOBY: Beep! Beep. ANNIE: Right, Moby, we should just say "no" to drugs and walk away. If you see someone with illegal drugs at school, tell a grown-up right away. Adults at school want and need to keep everyone safe. A boy sees a kid smoking marijuana at school and tells a grown-up. ANNIE: If you see someone with illegal drugs in your community, tell an adult you trust. You should avoid areas you think are unsafe. The boy sees a man buying drugs from another man on the street. ANNIE: During Drug Awareness Week, we remind people to stay drug-free. Right, Moby? Moby, wearing goggles and a cap, fires a rocket on his back, takes off, and skywrites, "Just Say No." ANNIE: I think everyone got the message now! MOBY: Beep! Category:Transcripts